The present invention relates to ladder attachments and more particularly to a multi-purpose ladder attachment which can be used as a ladder platform or a scaffold jack.
In the past, there have been various types of ladder attachments for supporting both humans and articles. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,260 in which a safety device for a ladder is illustrated. This includes vertical support members and horizontal support members attached to the rails of the ladder by guide brackets and also includes a foot plate towards the lower end of the vertical support member which is attached to a ladder rung and the two vertical support members. However, this device is not readily adaptable to be attached to the underside of the ladder when scaffolds are necessary.
Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 606,763 which illustrates a scaffold support. Although the scaffold support can also be used as a platform, it lacks the structure to provide holding rails for a person standing on the platform.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with devices shown in the prior art by eliminating structural limitations which diminished the utility of the prior art devices. With the present invention, a single device can be utilized to provide either a safe, singular platform for standing on a ladder for prolonged work periods or as a scaffold support when needed.